Turn Me On
by dracoredeemed
Summary: Nobody, but *nobody*, takes what belongs to Draco. Rated for language. HP/DM.


A/N: The prompt for this fic came from Naesy, who suggested it as a joke ending for Dare to Know. The idea stuck with me and wouldn't let go (like gum on your shoe), so here is the little one-shot I wrote to get it out of my system :-)

**----------------------------------**

Turn Me On 

By DracoRedeemed

As Harry walked through the Forbidden Forest, his heart ached. He knew what he had to do; he knew it had to be him. It had been foretold in prophecy and now his destiny was about to manifest itself. The long years of fighting and despairing and hoping seemed all for nought, now that he was faced with supplying the final resolution to the greatest war the Wizarding World had ever known.

The leaves crackled beneath his feet as he walked on, disturbing the otherwise eerie quiet that hung over the forest that evening. There was no moon and Harry had to find his way through the trees almost by instinct. His robes kept catching on twigs and stray branches as he brushed past them. It slowed his progress, but he kept on.

Finally he reached a small clearing and knew he was almost there. Pulling the old snitch out of the bag that still hung around his neck, he lifted it to his lips and whispered. "I am about to die." The little ball cracked open and the Resurrection Stone glowed as it sat in its resting place inside. It was split down the middle and as Harry drew it out of the snitch it broke in two.

He knew it was alright to call them, for he was going to join them. They were coming for him and he welcomed their coming. He held the halves of the stone, one in each hand, and a ghostly light shone upon the clearing as the air appeared to take shape around him. He closed his eyes and waited and after long moments, when he opened them again, they were there, standing around him.

To his right his mother smiled at him affectionately and his father murmured words of encouragement. And there was Sirius beside him, and Dumbledore, calling to him through the darkness, in echoes of his past. He looked around at his loved ones and found the courage to move forward. They accompanied him as he walked the final distance to meet his fate and he could feel their love wash around him like a warm breeze, cosseting him and soothing him as he walked on, on, to face his kismet.

He could see a light up ahead, where a fire was glowing in the midst of an assembly of dark, ethereal figures silhouetted by the glow of the fire. He stopped momentarily and turned to his family one last time, knowing that he would soon be with them forever. He felt calm, peaceful even, as if this was the right thing to do. It _was_ the right thing to do. This he knew. Closing his eyes one last time he took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll see you soon," he breathed as he opened his eyes, his heart burning with quiet determination. The ghostly apparitions seemed to glow at him for a moment and then slowly began to fade as Harry opened his fingers and let the two halves of stone drop to the forest floor.

Just then, a loud crash startled him and he jerked his head up in surprise to see a large, ungainly blue object smashing through the trees to his right. He blinked in shock as his parents jumped out of the way of the old blue Anglia as it rolled through the clearing, nearly collecting the old Headmaster on its way as well.

"Get out of the bloody way, you vultures!" A voice yelled out the window as the car screeched and skidded to a halt in front of a still-blinking Harry. The passenger door flew open and an arm flew out to wave him in. "Get in, you dolt! We haven't got all bloody day!"

Before he knew it, Harry was throwing himself into the front seat and slamming the door shut as the car sped off again.

"Bloody hell, Harry! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco ground the gears as he tried to find reverse and the car skidded sideways before lurching forward again. Draco swung the steering wheel sharply, barely avoiding a gigantic Maple tree, and skidded over the forest floor for several hundred metres before breaking out of the underbrush into the clearing ahead.

Heads turned in shock as Draco spun the Anglia around on its wheels in front of the fire. In the passenger seat Harry hung on for dear life as the car spun around again, performing several perfect donuts and spraying dirt in all directions as it did so.

"Hold on, Harry!" Draco crunched the gears again and leaned back in his seat as he hit the accelerator with force. "I'll get you, you bastaaaaaaard!" he bellowed out the window as the car lurched forward, running straight through the campfire and scattering Death Eaters into the underbrush. Draco gunned the pedal once more and the Anglia took off again at breakneck speed, it's headlights flashing angrily as it lurched over roots and fallen branches. Suddenly, Draco slammed on the brakes and Harry screamed as the car skidded across the muddy surface of the forest floor and crashed straight in to a tree, pinning a tall, bald man with a terror-stricken face and slit-like nostrils between them.

When the engine finally died, Draco got out and walked to the front of the car to assess the damage. Harry shakily followed, his trembling fingers barely able to work the handle on the door. He finally managed to open the door and slid out, nervously looking around at the mess they had made in the clearing.

"Well, that did the trick, I think." Draco stood back and wiped his hands in satisfaction. "Bloody arsehole. Teach him to try and take what's mine." Harry walked up next to him, staring in disbelief at the limp and broken body slumped over the bonnet of the car, blood oozing out of its chest where the car had rammed into it. Turning towards the centre of the clearing, he stared wide-eyed as he realised that the other Death Eaters had scattered in fright. He felt a hand on his arm then, and turned back as Draco moved to embrace him in a tight hug.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" he groused as he kissed Harry on the mouth and fussed at his hair. "Fucking loonies, they are. Next time they come near you I'll rip their bloody arms off!"


End file.
